


applicansque collum iucundum, os oculosque suaviabor

by will_p



Category: Festival di Sanremo RPF, Music RPF
Genre: Bottom Edoardo, Choking, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Neck Kissing, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Top Lauro
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:54:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23247361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/will_p/pseuds/will_p
Summary: “Quando t’ho detto niente baci,” dice Edo, un po’ soffocato, nascosto contro il cuscino, “non intendevo questo.”
Relationships: Achille Lauro | Lauro De Marinis/Boss Doms | Edoardo Manozzi
Comments: 6
Kudos: 33





	applicansque collum iucundum, os oculosque suaviabor

**Author's Note:**

> Mi hanno chiesto del Lauro/Edo con prompt _A è sdraiato a pancia in giù, il volto sprofondato nel cuscino, con B sopra di lui, dentro di lui. "Quando ti ho detto niente baci, non è questo che intendevo."_ E QUINDI ECCOCI QUI. Perché non si possono baciare? Per il virus? Qualcuno ha il raffreddore? Ce ne importa qualcosa? A me no, cheers 🎉
> 
> (Thank you Sun, as always, per il pronto intervento ♥)
> 
> Titolo @ Catullo 9. È un carme per un amico che Catullo non vede l'ora di riabbracciare; nello specifico, i versi del titolo significano _e stringendoti il bel collo, ti bacerò la bocca e gli occhi_. *sguardo innocente*

La cosa assurda è che tra tutto - Lauro sopra di lui, _dentro_ di lui, il suo peso, il suo calore, ogni cosa - quello che lo sta facendo lentamente impazzire è il suo respiro lento e leggero contro la nuca.

“Quando t’ho detto niente baci,” dice, un po’ soffocato, nascosto contro il cuscino, “non intendevo questo.”

Lauro ride, uno sbuffo d’aria all’attaccatura dei suoi capelli appena umidi di sudore, e lui rabbrividisce. “Meglio di niente, no?” dice, e sorride, lo sente dalla voce, ma è quasi come se lo sentisse addosso, il fantasma di quelle labbra incurvate che gli scivola lungo la schiena in un brivido.

Vorrebbe rispondergli, ma poi Lauro affonda di nuovo, lento, lentissimo, e le parole si perdono in un lamento basso.

Sembra che Lauro voglia recuperare tutto il tempo passato lontani restandogli sepolto dentro per _ore_ , a scoparlo languido, senza fretta, in un ritmo ipnotico dove ogni movimento si trascina per un’eternità. Sembra che non ci sia un punto dove non lo tocchi, gambe intrecciate, petto contro schiena, mani strette alle sue, ed Edo si sente andare a fuoco in ogni singolo punto, ma anche così, anche aperto e imprigionato e completamente suo -

Vuole _così tanto_ baciarlo.

Si issa sui gomiti, lasciando la fronte premuta contro il cuscino, e Lauro si muove con lui, come una canzone, passandogli un braccio attorno al petto per sorreggerlo, solido e sicuro, con una mano premuta dritta sopra il cuore. “La’,” mormora, e forse Lauro lo sente, forse basta il battito disperato sotto il suo palmo, l’importante è che _capisce_ , e finalmente, finalmente, smette di torturarlo.

Il primo bacio è leggero, come un saluto, nella fossetta della spalla sinistra. Segue un altro, tra spalla e collo, poi un terzo, e poi un altro ancora, finché non può più contarli perché ormai non sono più baci ma un’unica carezza, dolce e umida, che brucia come un marchio.

“Edo,” mormora Lauro, labbra contro la sua pelle, dà una spinta più decisa ed Edo s’inarca, teso tra lui e la frizione delle coperte, sospeso a un soffio da un piacere che non riesce a raggiungere, ed è quasi perfetto ma manca qualcosa, manca solo -

La mano di Lauro sale al suo collo, palmo deciso contro il pomo d’Adamo e dita forti attorno alla sua gola, _stringe_ , ed Edo chiude gli occhi e si lascia andare.

Lauro si è mosso appena, quando torna in sé. È ancora dentro di lui, lo sta ancora stringendo, ma è con il viso affondato tra collo e spalla, ora, più ad abbracciarlo che a sostenerlo, con le labbra premute sulla sua pelle. Non sa se lo sta baciando o se sta mormorando qualcosa, ma non importa - gli prende la mano posata ancora sul suo collo, se la porta alle labbra e gli bacia le dita.

(Presto, prestissimo, sarà la sua bocca - ma per ora, meglio di niente.)


End file.
